


It's not a fashion statement, it's a death wish.

by Savannah_Kitten



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Kitten/pseuds/Savannah_Kitten
Summary: Reader goes to a fancy restaurant.Gerard Way notices her and decides to talk.She sure is an open person.





	

There you were, sitting at a table alone, looking beautiful as ever. You had read somewhere on BuzzFeed that it's nice to go to a fancy restaurant alone. You disagree. You're bored out of your mind, your phone died and your food was late. Could this get any worse? You sigh and look around to see if there's anyone else here alone. No one. You sigh and look at the door to see if anyone was coming in. A tall man, buff with black hair and golden eyes walked in. Alone? He was alone. You were clearly staring at him but he didn't seem to mind. He was staring back. He smiled. You smiled back. He was sat next to you because the restaurant was packed. You weren't complaining. "Hi." You said, bashfully. "Hello there, what's your name?" He asked, kindly. "I'm y/n, what's your name?" You asked. "I'm Gerard. What brings you here?" He asks. "I saw on BuzzFeed that it's nice to go to a fancy restaurant alone. It was boring until a few minutes ago." You smile. "Why are you here?" "Same reason." He chuckles a little and it gives you butterflies. You feel yourself blushing because he is too. "So what's your story?" He asks.

_ //Four hours later// _

You didn't see this coming. 

Not one bit. 

You can't quite think straight because Gerard is currently eating you out like you're his last meal.

You can't help but bury your hands in his amazingly soft hair. 

You let out long and high-pitched moans, almost screams cause of how good he is.

It's when he moans into you, making your insides vibrate is what sends you flying over the edge.

He carries you to your bed and inserts himself, giving you a few moments to adjust.

It's when he starts moving that you realize you're screwed (literally).

He hits your g-spot with every single thrust into you.

Your having another orgasm and he doesn't stop during that one which sets off another. 

That's when he learns another thing about you.

You're a squirter. 

The picture playing over and over again of you spasming around his hard dick is what makes him have the best orgasm he's ever had. 

You then get sent into yet another orgasm having his hot cum shoot right at your g-spot like a bullseye. 

Once you both chill out, you're falling asleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm basically in love with gee so I just wrote this. Idk what this is but I hope you enjoyed! Leave some requests down below!


End file.
